


Slow Burn

by FranTheWonderHorse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTheWonderHorse/pseuds/FranTheWonderHorse
Summary: Written for The Haven's 'Heartbreak in 1000 words or less' challenge. Scully angst.





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Slow Burn

## Slow Burn

### by fran58

> Title: Slow Burn (1/1)   
>  Author: fran58  
>  Category: VA   
>  Rating: G  
>  Distribution: Wherever - just let me know. Spoilers: Err, none, really  
>  Disclaimer: Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox. I own a lot of dust.  
>  Summary: Written for The Haven's 'Heartbreak in 1000 words or less' challenge. 
> 
> Author's Note at end. 
> 
> Slow Burn 
> 
> It would start with a slow burn, and, oh, I felt like I would dissolve into raw nerve impulse when he was close. His presence could distract me, books and papers falling off my radar when he spoke. What was the point of reading about platelets when my own blood rushed in my ears, blocking out everything but the sound of his voice? How could I absorb any knowledge when all I did was I itch to touch his skin? I had to avert my eyes, bow my head, and pretend to not care. 
> 
> Every day he didn't love me back was a small, excruciating death. I was hopeless, foolish -- a school girl in over her head. 
> 
> Mulder squirmed in the relentless, sodden heat of a midsummer's night stakeout, one eye on the darkened house we were watching, one on me. 
> 
> "So, Scully, give. I told you my maudlin heart-rending story. You gotta tell me yours," he turned toward me. "When did yours happen?" 
> 
> The velvet night pressed around me, and I felt my soul rip just a little as he looked me in the eye. 
> 
> Every day of my life, Mulder. Every day. 
> 
> End 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notes: This challenge was supposed to be any XF  
> character telling another about a time they got their heart  
> broken. I took a few liberties.
> 
> Thanks to addicted2fanfic and MaybeAmanda for quick betas. :) 
> 
> My fic:  
>  <http://wonderhorse.net/authorspgs/fran58/fran58.htm>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to fran58


End file.
